The present invention relates to a prefabricated window system, and more particularly to a prefabricated window system having a main frame and other elements which are fabricated from extruded thermoplastic elements.
Prefabricated windows are frequently used, both for new construction and replacement purposes, in order to provide high quality at a moderate cost. The desireable attributes of a prefabricated window are easier to state than to achieve. The window should be relatively inexpensive both to purchase and to install, but it should nevertheless offer excellent security against the elements. Furthermore the window should be attractive and sufficiently rugged to withstand abuse. Finally, these qualities should be present not only at the time of installation but for many years thereafter, so that the window sashes can be moved without sticking despite the passage of time.
The S 698 (TM) prefabricated window system of Rehau Plastics, Inc., having an office in Leesburg, Virginia, achieves the aforesaid qualities to an admirable degree. The S 698 window employs a main frame and other members fabricated from extruded thermoplastic elements. The present invention further advances the qualities of the S 698 window system.